Une année scolaire enrichissante et pleine de rebondissement
by Llamas del cielo
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive dans la prestigieuse école de Namimori, cachant sa véritable identité aux yeux de tous... Quelles sont ses réelles intentions ? Parviendra-t-il à s'adapter à son nouveau environnement ? Que lui arrivera-t-il ? Quelles formidables rencontres va-t-il faire ? Vont-elles l'enrichir, ou bien lui causer sa perte ?
**Ohayo mina ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe... On se retrouve plus bas ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était une magnifique journée en ce début d'avril dans la ville de Namimori. Les oiseaux chantaient leurs douces mélodies, le soleil irradiait de mille feux ses rayons dans un ciel dégagé de tout nuage, et dont sa chaleur devenait plus agréable grâce à la légère brise fraîche qui soufflait, faisant ainsi bouger les branches des nombreux cerisiers présents autour et dans la ville, qui, à cette époque de l'année, avaient tous fleuri, rajoutant une douce odeur sucrée. Après tout, cette ville est connue pour son temple et ses magnifiques cerisiers. Le printemps était bel et bien installé depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais cela signifiait également pour beaucoup d'adolescents, que le jour de la rentrée des classes était arrivé, pour le plus grand malheur de certains élèves qui pour eux, sonnait la fin de la liberté que caractérise les vacances et l'horrible retour des devoirs et des examens...

Non loin de la ville, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation urbaine et entourée par une grande forêt, se trouvait la prestigieuse école de Namimori, une école très célèbre dans le monde, notamment pour les élèves qui y sont présents. En effet, cette école avait pour particularité de n'accueillir que des enfants issus des bonnes familles, ou bien ayant un niveau exceptionnel pour les sports, l'art ou la culture. Enfin… Pas tout fait…

Devant les immenses grilles en fer forgé, possédant de magnifiques dorures en forme de fleurs de cerisier, et qui formaient l'entrée principale de l'école, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtains défiant la loi de la gravité et aux grands yeux caramels, regardait avec admiration le bâtiment, dont l'architecture lui rappelait celle des demeures bourgeoises se trouvant en Europe. L'école était gigantesque, composée de plusieurs battisses, avec d'immenses fenêtres en arcades et des balcons, qui devaient servir pour les cours, pour la direction, etc. Tout respirait le luxe et la richesse de ces lieux. Il repéra même, un peu en retrait du bâtiment principal, deux édifices dans le même style européen qui se ressemblaient à la perfection et devaient sûrement correspondre au dortoir des élèves. Il y avait également un jardin qui semblait être sans fin, magnifiquement arboré par des cerisiers, des arbres fruitiers, possédant d'innombrables fleurs toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres et toutes aussi colorées. Il scruta les alentours avec une curiosité grandissante mêlée à l'excitation. Après tout, cela faisait presque 3 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu au Japon ! Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est transféré à la plus prestigieuse école du pays, qui est réservée à l'élite seulement ! Il observa également les élèves déjà présents et nombreux dans la vaste cour située devant l'école. Elle possédait une formidable fontaine représentant une belle femme tenant un livre à son bras droit, levant l'autre en direction du ciel. Les étudiants portaient tous l'uniforme scolaire : pour les garçons ; une chemise blanche sous une veste noire, un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste et une cravate. Pour les filles, une chemise blanche, une petite veste et une jupe toutes deux noires. L'adolescent vérifia que son propre uniforme était bien mis correctement et remonta un peu son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite. Il était prêt pour son premier jour. Objectif : ne pas se faire remarquer parmi les autres élèves. Comme le lui avait expliqué mille et une fois son tuteur (pas toujours de façon très conventionnelle…), ils ne doivent absolument pas découvrir sa véritable identité. Enfin… Pas tout de suite. Il soupira légèrement. Au début, il était plutôt réticent à devoir mentir aux autres sur son identité et son passé mais, après mures réflexions (et aussi à la tactique de persuasion de son tuteur qui consistait à lui tirer dessus), il avait accepté de le faire. Premièrement, pour ne pas être repéré et pris pour cible par des ennemis et mettre ainsi, les autres élèves en danger par sa faute, mais surtout, et ce qui était le plus important pour lui, avoir de véritables amis sur qui il pourra vraiment compter et qui ne seront pas avec lui juste pour la gloire, ou parce qu'il était TRÈS important… Et quelque part, cela le rendait nerveux. Arrivera-t-il à avoir des amis ? Ou bien sera-t-il seul ? Il espérait que non… Il inspira un bon coup, chassant cette idée bien pessimiste de sa tête, et regarda avec détermination l'école :

\- **De toute façon, ce n'est pas en restant planté là comme un piquet devant l'entrée que je vais en avoir. Je vais profiter à fond de cette année scolaire !**

Il comprit très vite qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort. En effet, de nombreux élèves le regardaient bizarrement, tandis que d'autres murmuraient des choses à leurs camarades tout en l'observant, certains de façon moqueuse. Honteux de s'être emporté ainsi, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge et rigola nerveusement avant de s'éclipser dans la cour aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

\- **Bravo! Super bonne impression avant même que commence le premier jour !** Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, étant arrivé sous un cerisier à l'abri des regards.

Lui qui voulait être discret, c'était raté. Il se détendit en voyant qu'aucun élève ne l'avait suivi pour lui poser des questions, ou bien encore se moquer de lui. Pourtant… il avait la drôle d'impression d'être observé. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il se tourna vivement vers le cerisier, leva instinctivement la tête puis écarquilla les yeux. Sur une des branches de l'arbre, à moitié caché parmi les fleurs, se trouvait un petit et adorable canari, qui semblait surpris… Surpris ? Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant cette idée stupide puis sourit avec douceur :

 **-Bonjour toi… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

Après tout, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit un canari en pleine nature, surtout au Japon… Peut-être s'était-il échappé de sa cage et devait appartenir à quelqu'un, à un enseignant ou bien à un élève… Ledit canari continua à l'observer quelques secondes puis s'envola et disparu de son champ de vision après avoir dépassé le toit de l'école.

 **-Dommage** , il fit une petite moue, **il était plutôt mignon…**

Il sentit tout à coup un léger mouvement dans la poche droite de sa veste scolaire. Sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait, il y sortit une petite boite orangée possédant de magnifiques armoiries dorées. Cette dernière s'agita vivement, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant ce petit « spectacle » :

\- **Bien sur que tu es plus mignon que lui et tu seras toujours mon partenaire. Nous sommes inséparables après tout.**

La boite se calma immédiatement, se balançant légèrement sur les côtés. Un sourire amusé et rempli de tendresse fit son apparition : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux et possessif. Malheureusement, il savait parfaitement qu'il devait le laisser cacher des autres, sinon, il serait reconnaissable par tout le monde. Son sourire se fana :

\- **Désolé Natsu… mais tu vas devoir rester dans ma poche pendant un long moment… Je te promets de te faire sortir dès que je le pourrai.**

Le dénommé Natsu sautilla doucement, montrant qu'il était d'accord. Le châtain écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de retrouver son sourire. Il était heureux et soulagé que son cher partenaire comprenne la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il remit la boite dans sa poche, puis observa la cour. Ses yeux s'élargissaient sous la stupeur : il n'y avait plus aucun élève. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et n'avait pas remarqué ou entendu leur départ. Il commença à paniquer, comprenant qu'ils étaient tous partis à la cérémonie de bienvenue et il ne savait absolument pas OU elle se déroulait !

 **-Oh non ! Je suis vraiment en retard !**

* * *

 **Pfiou... oui je sais, c'est un petit chapitre. Mais, après tout, ce n'est que le prologue.**

 **Avez-vous reconnu l'adolescent ? j'espère pour vous...**

 **Laissez moi des reviews ! Cela donne beaucoup de motivation !**

 **Ciaossu ! :)**


End file.
